David H. Goodman
David H. Goodman is a Co-Executive Producer and writer for ABC's Once Upon a Time. Biography Goodman is a 1995 graduate of Wesleyan University. In 1997, Goodman became a script coordinator for sci-fi the television series The Visitor. The series was cancelled after its first season and Goodman became script coordinator for the supernatural drama series Buffy the Vampire Slayer. He joined the crew of Buffy mid-way through the second season in 1998. The show was created by Joss Whedon. Goodman left the show with the close of the sixth season in 2002. While working on Buffy, his writing debut was for Bruce Campbell vehicle Jack of All Trades with the second season episode "Croquey in the Pokey" in 2001. He also wrote episodes for the third season of the Buffy spin-off series Angel, also created by Whedon. He wrote the episodes "Dad" in 2001 and "Double or Nothing" in 2002. In Fall 2002, he became a story editor and writer for action series Fastlane, scripting the first season episode "Dosed". He also wrote for the Batman spin-off Birds of Prey and contributed two episodes, "Three Birds and a Baby" in 2002 and "Gladiatrix" in 2003. In Fall 2003, he became involved with Without a Trace as a story editor for the second season. He wrote the second season episodes "Moving On" (2003) and "Risen" (2004). He became an executive story editor for the third season and contributed two more episodes "Trials" (2004) and "Transitions" (2005). He joined the production team for the fourth season, initially as a co-producer. He wrote the episodes "Lost Time" and "Odds or Evens". He was promoted to producer mid-season and wrote a third episode, "Shattered". He became a supervising producer for the fifth season and wrote the episodes "Win Today" (2006), "Eating Away" (2007), "Connections" (2007) and the season finale "The Beginning" (2007). He became a co-executive producer for the sixth season and wrote the episodes "Fight/Flight" (2007) and "A Dollar and a Dream" (2008). He left the show in Spring 2008 having written thirteen episodes in total. He moved on to working as a Co-Executive Producer for the first season of new science fiction procedural Fringe, joining the show for the second episode "The Same Old Story" in Fall 2008. He wrote the episodes "The Ghost Network", "The Equation", "Safe", "The No-Brainer", and "Ability" for the first season. He left his staff position at the close of the first season. He was credited as a Co-Executive Producer and writer for a single second season episode, "Unearthed". He contributed to six episodes in total for the series. He became a Co-Executive Producer and writer for new science fiction drama The Event in Fall 2010. He wrote the episodes "Protect Them from the Truth", "For the Good of Our Country", "And Then There Were More", "A Message Back", and "Us or Them". The show was canceled after completing its first season. He joined the crew of the American Broadcasting Corporation (ABC) fantasy drama Once Upon a Time as a writer and Co-Executive Producer for the first season after the series was picked up. He debuted as a producer with the second episode "The Thing You Love Most". He wrote the fourth episode "The Price of Gold". He co-wrote the ninth episode "True North" with fellow Co-Executive Producer Liz Tigelaar. He wrote the thirteenth episode "What Happened to Frederick". He co-wrote the seventeenth episode "Hat Trick" with ABC writing fellow Vladimir Cvetko. He reunited with his Buffy the Vampire Slayer colleague Jane Espenson to co-write the season's twenty-first and penultimate episode "An Apple Red as Blood". Espenson is working as a Consulting Producer on Once Upon a Time. Most recently, he has teamed up with Robert Hull to write the tenth episode of the Second Season, titled "The Cricket Game". Credits Writer Co-Executive Producer External links * * es:David H. Goodman pt:David H. Goodman Category:Writers Category:Producers